Rainstorm
by Jasaiya Hawkins
Summary: After a fight, Goku runs out into a storm to the woods. A killer is there in the woods and tries to kill anyone he sees, convinced they're the youkai that kills his family. Can Hakkai and Goyjo reach him in time? Oneshot and complete. Edited slightly.


"Sanzo, you should eat." Goku placed the tray of food down on the table near the monk and came back a few minutes later with a can of beer. Outside the room, the rain coming down in sheets. Sanzo always got like this when it rained. But because of the rain, they had been stuck here for two days. He hadn't eaten a lot during this time and everyone was worried.

"I'm fine Monkey. Leave me alone." Sanzo stayed in his spot near the window smoking.

"Promise me you'll eat then." Goku left the room without receiving one. He was worried about Sanzo, who, though he would never say this out loud, was his sun. When he had been found in the cave by Sanzo, it was his brightly colored hair that had gotten his attention. He had never really seen the sun, only heard that it was a bright yellow color. And his hair was so bright.

Hakkai walked up behind Goku. "He'll come around Goku. Once the rain stops he'll come back to himself." Goku doubted his words. Hakkai pulled him into his room, since Sanzo was being too moody to want to share a room with at the moment, and sat him down. "He's never liked the rain. You know that."

Goku sighed heavily. "If only it would stop raining. Then we could get moving again. I'd rather have him yelling at me and hitting me with his paper fan or one of his rolled up newspapers than have him like this."

Hakkai laughed softly. "If you don't watch it Goku, you'll become like Sanzo soon. We don't need two depressed people when it rains. Lighten up. The rain will pass soon enough."

"I know. But he still worries me. If only he would eat." Hakkai sighed forlornly.

"He worries us all. But he doesn't like the rain for a reason. It was raining when his master was killed by youkai. His master died protecting him. That's why he doesn't like the rain. It reminds him of his master, who raised him like he was his own. Imagine how you would feel if he suddenly died. I don't think you would be that happy to see that." Goku was silent.

Suddenly he went from forlorned to happy. "I'm going to cheer him up. Maybe I could give him a reason to like the rain." Goku ran out of the room as if his life suddenly depended on making Sanzo happy about the rain. A minute later gunshots were heard, along with Sanzo yelling at Goku.

"Stupid monkey!! I said leave me alone already. Why don't you get the picture? I want to be left alone. I'm so tired of you guys bothering me when I'm like this. Why don't you just disappear?!" There was a crash which sounded like glass breaking. Goyjo and Hakkai ran to the room only to nearly crash into the wall as Goku ran out of the room crying. He apparently left the inn as they heard the front door slamming.

Hakkai confronted Sanzo. "Sanzo, why did you say that? I realize you're mad but it's no reason to react like that. He was only trying to cheer you up." Sanzo remained silent and put his gun away. "Goyjo, I'm going after him."

As he moved to the front door, the owner of the inn where they were staying stopped him. "Did your friend just run out? He's still out there."

"He? Who is 'he'?" The owner pulled out a wanted poster. It showed a man drawn with a list of his crimes.

"He is Thomas. His family was recently killed by youkai in the woods nearby. A couple of days he got drunk and killed a couple who was on a picnic out there. They saw he was hunting for the demons that killed his family and he thought that couple was them in his drunken state." Hakkai was frozen in place. "He's hiding out in the woods somewhere."

"Oh, crap. Hakkai, we need to find him." Goyjo had overheard the entire conversation.

"Mam, I know my other friend in his room may be moody. But could you keep an eye on him? He doesn't like the rain and if you don't bother him he won't cause any problems. We're going to find our friend. And we know how to defend ourselves." The lady nodded.

"I'll be here waiting with blankets and hot cocoa. Good luck on your search." Hakkai and Goyjo ran out of the inn.

"Hakkai, take the city. I'll take the woods. I'll take Hakyruu in case I need help." Hakkai nodded and the small dragon went to Goyjo's shoulder. They separated. Hakkai searched all over the city, stopping the few people that were still on the streets. They hadn't seen anyone even remotely similar to Goku. He decided to go the woods to help Goyjo.

Goyjo was having only a little more luck then Hakkai. He saw fresh footprints that had to be Goku's. What disturbed him was another pair was following him. While Goku's footsteps were running into random areas, they at least were straight. The other footsteps gave the appearance that whoever they belonged to one was drunk. "Could it be...Thomas? Stupid monkey!"

Hours passed as he followed the footsteps. Then suddenly he heard Goku yell out. "Goku? Where are you?" He ran to the area he thought the yell had come from and saw a man cornering someone in a cave.

"Youkai...you killed my family. Now you'll die." The man's voice was slurred and he stumbled as he walked. A sake jug could be seen hanging from his hip. The man pulled out a knife and slashed at whoever he was cornering. The person who was cut cried out in pain could only be Goku.

"Go get Hakkai Hakyruu." The dragon took off and Goyjo ran and punched the drunk man knocking him to the ground. The man was still as Goyjo checked on Goku. He had a bad cut on his arm. "Stay still." He pulled off his bandana and wrapped it around the cut. Goyjo figured out why he hadn't dodged that knife slash. He had a fever and was half delirious.

"Goyjo..it hurts." Goku shivered as he spoke. Goyjo noted his flushed appearance and how hot his skin was. To his memory, Goku didn't own a jacket. When they passed through snowy or cold areas he wore warmer clothing but he didn't actually have a jacket. Goyjo pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around Goku.

"Hang in there Saru. Hakkai should be here soon." No sooner had he said this did Hakkai crash into the area. "How did you get here so fast? He's cut badly and feverish." Hakkai gently moved the jacket away and removed the blood soaked bandana. Goku winced as the pressure was removed. The cut was still bleeding heavily.

"I was in the area. After seeing no sign of him in the city, I decided to come here and help you. Good thing too." Hakkai used his chi to heal the cut. Goku moaned softly but didn't open his eyes. "He probably got sick from the rain. I noticed some heavy mold in the area. He may have inhaled some of it's spores. Either way, we need to get back to the inn. Can you carry him?"

Hakkai helped lift Goku onto Goyjo's back and put the jacket over him. "Let's hurry." They fought their way through the woods and made it back to the inn. It still took a hour and a half to find their way back, in which Goku's condition worsened. They got to the inn.

"Excuse me, mam? If you want to capture Thomas, he should still be in unconscious in the woods. If you'd excuse me, we have to take care of our friend." Goyjo shifted Goku's position.

"I'm going to alert the police. Please use whatever you need." The owner bowed and left the inn at a run. Goyjo carried Goku to his room and took off his wet clothes. They got him on the bed and covered him up.

"Goyjo, go get some water and a rag. See if there is any medicine as well." Goyjo left the room and returned a few minutes later with a bowl of water and some rags. A first aid kit was slung over his arm. "Go tell Sanzo we found Goku." Again Goyjo left the room. By the time he returned Goku was sleeping somewhat comfortably.

"How is he? Any better?" Goyjo stayed in the doorway.

"He needs rest. We'll let him sleep but keep an eye on him through the night."

--

The next morning Hakkai checked in on Goku. It was still raining outside. The fever had broken during the night but he was still sleeping. "At least we won't have to move him any time soon. Sanzo is still moping around in his room." Hakkai took one of the blankets off Goku. He had three placed over him the night before.

"Hakkai, the police chief is here to see us." Goyjo motioned for Hakkai to follow him. "It's nothing bad though. I asked."

"We had nothing to fear anyway. Only the guilty need to fear the law." The police chief was a fit man with balding hair and a beard. He stood at the counter patiently.

"Thank you for capturing Thomas. Is your companion okay?" Hakkai nodded and sat down. Goyjo and the police chief followed his example and all accepted some tea from the owner of the inn.

"He only has a fever from staying out in the rain too long. It's been quite a bad rain storm. As soon it stops we'll be moving on." The police chief held a hand out.

"You have our thanks. If you're ever in this area again, you'll all be welcome. Even your moody friend. I hope your friend recovers. I must get back to the station now. But I wanted to come in person to thank you." Hakkai and Goyjo shook his hand. When he was by the door and about to leave, he turned around. "Thank you again. You just provided two families with the answers they needed."


End file.
